


On The Wings Of The Universe

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Falling to their death, Gen, Permadeath, Somebody dies lol, Sorry if some of the details dont match up with canon hermitcraft, Takes place in the beginning of season 7, falling, im bad at tagging, im sorry Grian, looking back at past memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: One moment Grian was soaring high above the sky, and the next he was falling. This wasn't fair.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	On The Wings Of The Universe

Grian was happy, he finally a pair of wings, the journey in getting them was hard, but damn was it worth it, as he soared above the ground he looked at all of the beautiful builds on the ground. He felt free, almost as if nothing could hold him back, but there was always a fear at the back of his mind, he knew that if he died, he wouldn't be able to come back, he would be gone, forever, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, it disappeared again. 

The wind blew his hair back as he continued flying, it was as if he was flying above the universe, watching as the hermits on the ground waved to him as he passed, in this moment he could forget everything, but he had responsibilities, and those he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried, so he would enjoy this experience for as long as he could, being utterly oblivious to the draining durability of his elytra.

A sickening crack filled Grian's ears. His elytra had broke.

He was falling, and he looked graceful while doing it, he appeared as a bird falling out of the sky. He didn't have much time left, he would be dead when he hits the ground, would it be a quick and painless one, or would he lay on the ground, experiencing otherworldly pain as his body slowly shut down? Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this fate? Sure he was a prankster and he would mess up the occasional redstone contraption, but were those actions really deserving of a fate as cruel as this?

Grian's life flashed before his eyes, Taurtis smiling at him, oh how he missed Taurtis, Grian wished he could have seen him one last time. He remembered Mumbo and Iskall, they had started Sahara together and had been dragon bros together. The prank war crossed his mind, oh how much fun they all had together, even though it may have seemed that the opposing teams hated each other, everyone all knew it was in good fun. 

Grian was fast approaching the ground, it would all be over soon, he would never get to see his friends again, he would never get to have fun with them again, he would never get to pull another prank again. There were so many things that he didn't get to do, and he would never have the chance to do them again. He didn't even get to say goodbye to the hermits.

* * *

He made contact with the ground, a sickening crunch could be heard as he crashed. It seems as if he wasn't in the best of luck today, his death wasn't quick and painless, he was laying on the ground in pain, he didn't dare look at the condition his body was currently in, he would never be ready for such a sight. That was when he saw Larry, and Scar coming out of his shell. If Grian yelled loud enough Scar would definitely hear him and come to his aid, right? So Grian yelled, pushing down the pain that came along with it, he yelled, and yelled again, hoping that Scar would hear him, it seemed that he didn't, and Grian would die here, so close to help. He yelled one last time, hoping that Scar might just hear him this time, and he did, Grian watched as Scar came running to him, fear and horror lacing his eyes, but that was when he felt it, he was losing consciences, there was no saving him now, it was too late.

Scar finally reached Grian, hoping that there was still a chance he could be saved, but just as he was about to look in his inventory he heard Grian weakly whisper "good night" Scar snapped his neck towards Grian, watching as his friend closed his eyes, and his breathing stop.

Grian opened his eyes, all the pain gone, and a warm light surrounding him, he then heard a familiar voice call out to him "Grian?!"

"Taurtis? Is that you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! If there was anything faulty about my writing please feel free to tell me! Criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
